


Comfort and Love

by Riren_Love



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, If I missed a tag please tell me, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_Love/pseuds/Riren_Love
Summary: Summary: Naruto volunteers at an orphanage when one day someone breaks in. Amidst the fight that ensued, a fire broke out, burning the orphanage to the ground.Naruto blames himself for the fire that had occurred and it’s up to Sasuke to comfort him and make him realize it wasn’t his fault.





	Comfort and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Narusasutrash on Amino

Naruto gritted his teeth as tears ran down his cheeks. This was his fault, there is no one else to blame for this.

He doesn’t know how the fire had started exactly. Only that after the orphanage had closed down for the day, two idiots had attacked while he was cleaning up, and somewhere along the line during the fight that had ensued in Naruto’s attempt to keep the intruders from hurting the children and adults sleeping in the rooms, a fire had started and next thing he knew there were flames everywhere and he was hearing screaming.

The intruders had run the moment the fire had begun lapping at everything in its vicinity. Thankfully, no many were injured and no one received anything more than minor burns as they had noticed the fire starting in time to get out.

But unfortunately, the building which had housed all the children until they became adults or a family was found for them wasn’t as lucky, by the time the firefighters had arrived to put out the fire, the building had burned to the ground. That was two days ago now, and the guilt he felt hadn’t lessened and was eating still eating at him.

There was now only an empty lot where the orphanage had once stood, with Naruto standing outside in the rain in front of the empty lot, crying and blaming himself for the fire as the rain hit the ground and muffled his sobs.

He heard his phone ringing but didn’t have the strength or will to pull it out of his pocket to see who was calling nor to answer the phone, so he let it ring, not able to bring himself to care even as hours passed and the sunset, the moon taking its place in the sky.

 

* * *

 

Sasuke clicked his tongue as the call went to voicemail once more. He tried calling Naruto a few more times and leaving text messages, but one the call still wouldn’t connect and his text went unanswered, he grew concerned.

What if something had happened to the blond? What if he had gotten hurt and Sasuke had just simply not heard of it yet? Worried, he went through his contact list and tried calling the number for the orphanage, his heart beating fast and his stomach rolling with nerves as he waited for the call to connect. Instead, he only to receive the automated message informing him that this number wasn’t available, which didn’t help the worry he felt any and only increased it.

He went through his contact list one more time and dialed Naruto’s roommate’s, Shikamaru’s number and breathed out a sigh of relief when the call connected and the man’s lazy voice reached his ear.

"Hello, Sasuke, what was it that’s apparently so important, you had to disturb my nap to talk to me about?" Shikamaru asked, his words fading out around the end as he let out a loud yawn.

"Sorry about that," Sasuke started. "But I needed to talk to him about the next job and I’ve been trying to call him but he hasn’t been answering, I left texts, but they went unanswered as well, and when I tried calling the orphanage to find out if he is there, I got the ‘this number isn’t currently available’ automated message." He informed. "Do you know where Naruto is?" He asked.

For a while, only silence met his question which had him even more worried. "Shikamaru?"

The silence was broken when Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Haven’t you heard?" He asked.

"Heard what?" Sasuke asked, confused by Shikamaru’s question.

"Ah, he hasn’t told you yet," Shikamaru said. "The orphanage Naruto volunteered at burned down two days ago when two intruders attacked the place, it was all over the news," Shikamaru informed.

Sasuke winced. "No, I didn’t know about it." He said. "Naruto didn’t tell me about it and I was away on a business trip up until this morning, didn’t have the time to check the news," Sasuke replied as he opened up his laptop and checked a news site for an article that talked about what happened to the orphanage while he was away.

"He left this morning to go help the kids move into the orphanage a friend of the orphanage’s director ran and who had agreed to temporarily take them in until another place is found, and he hasn’t come back yet," Shikamaru told him. "From my understanding, the orphanage burned down to the ground and Naruto, who was there at the time, took the whole thing quite hard and blamed himself for it."

Sasuke frowned at that. "Thank you for the information, Shikamaru," Sasuke said sincerely. "I think I know where he is right now." He informed him.

They said their goodbyes, Sasuke ending the call before putting his phone in his pocket, grabbing his keys, leaving the office and heading to the parking lot where he got into the car and drove to where the orphanage used to be, breathing out a sigh of relief when he immediately spotted his blond friend there. His relief quickly turned to worry when he noticed his friend appeared to just be standing there in the rain, unmoving.

He grabbed the umbrella he had in the back seat and got out of the car, opening the umbrella before running to his friend and standing next to him, automatically bringing Naruto under the cover of the umbrella. "I thought you were helping the kids move?" Sasuke asked.

"I did. Finished a couple of hours ago." Naruto choked out. "How did you know, though?" He asked curiously, sniffling as he tried to bring his crying under control to be able to talk clearly. "I didn’t tell you about it."

"After trying to call you for a while and sending texts multiple times without receiving a reply from you, I called Shikamaru and he told me what had happened," Sasuke replied, staring at the blond with obvious concern as he placed his hand on Naruto’s back. "You’ll get sick standing out in the rain like this." He reminded. "Let’s go, you can stay at my place today," Sasuke told Naruto gently before leading the drenched blonde to his car and opening the door to the passenger’s seat for him, helping him in before going to the driver’s side, getting in and starting the car, cranking up the heat before driving off to his apartment.

Naruto had calmed down a little by the time they reached the apartment. Sasuke parked the car properly before getting out and leading Naruto into the building and they headed up the elevator to the floor Sasuke’s apartment was on.

Once inside, he led Naruto to the bathroom with clean, dry clothes and ordered him to take a bath, to which Naruto obliged. Once Naruto entered the bathroom to do as he had been told, Sasuke headed to the kitchen to prepare him something hot to eat and drink, but not before Sasuke fired off a text to Shikamaru to let him known that Naruto would be staying at his place that day and won’t be going to Shikamaru’s and Naruto’s shared apartment.

Once he received a reply from Shikamaru, he set down his phone on the dining counter and began cooking. Sasuke thought back to what he had been calling Naruto about as he stirred the soup a few times before covering the pot with the lid and lowering the heat to let the soup cook slowly.

After some contemplation, Sasuke decided to cancel the job that had come in for Naruto. After seeing the state Naruto was in, he didn’t think it would be a good idea to assign him to work so soon, as much as Naruto made the job easier, he wouldn’t risk it. Sasuke wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if his best friend got hurt.

By the time Naruto came was finished with his bath and came out of the bathroom, Sasuke had already finished cooking, dished out the soup and just set the food on the table to which he ushered Naruto the moment the blond had entered the kitchen.

"Eat." He said as he set a glass of water on the table in front of Naruto. "Drink some water too. You’re probably starved and dehydrated right now." He said as he handed Naruto a spoon before taking a seat on the other side of the dining table and starting on his own portion.

 

* * *

 

  
They finished eating and Sasuke took their plates and cups, rinsing them before putting them in the dishwasher. After making sure he had turned on the dishwasher, he walked up to Naruto who had spaced out, took his hand and led him to the guest bedroom Naruto would use sometimes when he stayed over at Sasuke’s place.

He tucked Naruto in bed and made to leave the room, wanting to give the man some space. Only for Naruto’s hand to shoot out from under the covers and latch on to his. Sasuke looked back at Naruto in surprise and confusion as Naruto took his panicked gaze away from him and directed it at the sheets, biting his lips.

Sasuke didn’t know how to react but he waited patiently for Naruto to gather his bearings and tell him what he wanted. It was silent for a long while, before Naruto’s strong hold on his hand loosened and he heard the man speak.

"Stay." Naruto murmured softly as he fully let go of Sasuke’s hand.

Sasuke thought for a moment before nodding once then realizing that Naruto couldn’t see it with the way the man was still intently staring at the sheets. "Okay." He replied, and knew he made the right choice when Naruto let out a sigh of relief so soft that he almost missed it.

The bed was big enough to easily accommodate two people, so when Naruto moved to lay down properly and allow Sasuke space on the bed, Sasuke was easily able to crawl under the sheets.

They laid down in silence for a while before Naruto moved quietly and laid his head on Sasuke’s clothed chest, causing Sasuke to tense for a moment before he relaxed and wrapped his arm around Naruto. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked, meaning the whole thing with the orphanage.

Naruto understood what Sasuke meant and shook his head. "I’m not sure." He replied, laying his hand next to his head on Sasuke’s chest as his legs wrapped around one of Sasuke’s own.

"Okay," Sasuke replied as he lifted his hand to run his fingers through Naruto’s hair. "I just wanted you to know that it wasn’t your fault."

Naruto swallowed roughly. "How can it not be my fault?" He choked out. "I was there."

"Being there doesn’t mean make it your fault," Sasuke said firmly. "I was in the car with my parents when they had the car accident and died," Sasuke reminded. "Does it make it my fault that they died?"

Naruto tightened his grasp on Sasuke’s shirt as he shook his head frantically in response to Sasuke’s question. "No," He replied as he cuddled even closer to Sasuke. "No, it doesn’t." He whispered.

Naruto lifted himself from where he was laying and leaned over Sasuke, placing his hands on either side of Sasuke’s head, meeting Sasuke’s gaze with his own. "But this isn’t the same."

Sasuke lifted his hand from where it had been on the sheets and placed it on Naruto’s waist. It isn’t?" He asked.as they stared at each other for a while.

"No, it’s not," Naruto responded.

Sasuke tilted his head curiously to the side. "How so?" He asked in confusion as he rubbed his thumb along Naruto’s hip gently in hopes it would encourage the man to keep talking. "How can you be sure that you were the cause of the fire?" He asked.

"I tried fighting the intruders," Naruto replied. "It was during the fight that the fire broke out." Naruto reminded.

"But that doesn’t make it your fault that the place burned down," Sasuke replied. "I mean, you don’t even know how the fire even started or what even started it." He replied. "For all we know, maybe the stove was accidentally left on after the cooks had cooked dinner, and something fell on it and ignited. The cops have yet to even find out what caused the fire." Sasuke reminded firmly. "And even if that wasn’t the case, I can still say with certainty that the fire was not your fault, you were too busy fighting off the people who had broke in the orphanage to have had a hand in it."

"I…" Naruto began before stopping and letting out a sigh. "I don’t know. I just feel so guilty."

"I know," Sasuke replied. "But you shouldn’t."

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a while before leaning down until there was barely any space between their lips, before closing the distance and pressing his lips against Sasuke’s in a brief kiss.

Sasuke studied Naruto’s expression for a moment before lifting the hand that wasn’t on Naruto’s waist and placing it on his cheek. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes," Naruto replied. "I’ve wanted to do this for a while." He admitted.

"Me too," Sasuke replied as he brought Naruto down to connect their lips once more.

They parted, Naruto biting his lip as he tried to figure out how to get what he wanted to say across. "Sasuke, I…" He started, grasping onto Sasuke’s shirt, hoping it would provide him with the courage to say what he had wanted to say for a few years now. He took a deep breath and forced himself to meet Sasuke’s gaze. "I like you." He said, before elaborating. "I love you. I have for a few years now."

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment before lifting his hand and bringing it to Naruto’s face, rubbing his thumb against the flushed cheek gently. He gave Naruto a small yet genuine smile as he brought the man closer and let a kiss on his forehead before meeting his gaze again. "I love you, too." He replied, causing Naruto to give him one of his bright smiles before descending to meet Sasuke’s lips in another kiss.

The kiss started out slow until Naruto parted his lips invitingly, Sasuke took the hint and ran his tongue across Naruto’s lower lip tentatively before delving in, causing Naruto to let out a low drawn out moan of pleasure as he grasped on to Sasuke’s shirt, bringing himself closer until he was flush against the man, their hardening clothed cocks rubbing against each other.

Naruto arched his back with a moan before pulling back until he was seated on Sasuke’s clothed erection, a leg on each side of the man’s hips, panting as he rolled his hips against Sasuke’s, his cock rubbing pleasantly against Sasuke’s own, bringing forth pleasure he had never felt before.

Sasuke’s hands were trembling when he brought them to Naruto’s hips and held on for dear life, not wishing to buck his hips up to meet Naruto’s descend as he wanted to let Naruto go at his own pace.

After grinding his hips against Sasuke’s a few more times, Naruto pulled away from the man and leaned down until his head was near Sasuke’s crotch and grasped hold of the waistband of Sasuke’s pajamas and slowly pulled down them down to his knees before taking hold of the waistband of Sasuke’s boxers and doing the same, freeing the man’s leaking erection from its fabric confines.

He stared at the glistening head for a moment before licking the underside, causing a grunt to leave Sasuke’s lips and his cock to twitch. He gave Sasuke’s cock another lick, this time from the hilt to the head before he grabbed the cock around the hilt, jerking it as he took the head between his parted lips and hollowed his cheeks, sucking it thoroughly before lowering his head and allowing Sasuke’s cock to fully enter his mouth until his nose brushed the neatly trimmed hair on Sasuke’s pubic bone.

Naruto moaned as he began bobbing his head, taking Sasuke’s cock in deeper with each bob of his head, lapping on the girth and the head with his tongue every time he pulled back and almost gagging on the tip as he took it back in.

Sasuke carded his fingers through Naruto’s hair before grasping onto the strands, hissing out his pleasure through gritted teeth as his hips trembled with the pleasure Naruto was inflicting on him.

He tried pulling Naruto off, fearing that he would lose it and cum down the blond’s throat and make him uncomfortable, but when Naruto held onto his hips and refused to let himself be dislodged from Sasuke’s cock, Sasuke snapped, he pulled Naruto off and shoved him on to his back on the bed and seated himself on top of his chest, closing his eyes with a sigh of pleasure as he rubbed his cock against Naruto’s cheek.

He brought his thumb to Naruto’s lips and parted them open before shoving his cock in and stared, mesmerized by the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Naruto’s mouth and started a brutal pace when Naruto grasped his hips and forced him to thrust his cock hard into his mouth.

Naruto brought his hand down and pulled down his own pants and underwear, sighing in relief as he wrapped his fingers around his own leaking erection, jerking it in time with Sasuke’s thrusts.

Their pants and moans reverberated through the room and before Sasuke knew it, he was tipping over the edge and coming down Naruto’s throat with a groan, Naruto swallowing Sasuke’s cum as he followed right after.

Sasuke pulled out of Naruto’s mouth and took a moment to catch his breath before he was herding Naruto to the bathroom to shower, unable to keep their hands off each other, they were barely in the bathroom for five minutes before they were hard once more and found themselves back on the bed again, Naruto on his hands and knees as Sasuke slowly jerked him off and lapped and sucked on the puckered flesh of his entrance.

He made sure his hand continued its up and down motion on Naruto’s cock as he slid his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, causing Naruto to howl in pleasure and twitch around his tongue as Sasuke slowly loosened him up.

Naruto turned his head away from the headboard to look at Sasuke who still had his face buried between Naruto’s asscheeks. "Lube and condoms?" Naruto asked, hoping that Sasuke was one of those people who kept their stash always restocked.

Sasuke pulled his tongue out of Naruto and lifted his head away from Naruto’s ass to speak properly. "Nightstand." He replied simply before he was back to driving Naruto to the brink of insanity with his tongue.

Naruto was still panting and moaning as he reached to the nightstand opened the drawer, it took a little bit of searching but not too long until he had the necessary items in his hand. He threw the items onto the bed and before he turned back towards the headboard and set his hand back down onto the bed to steady himself.

Sasuke grabbed the lube, flicked open the cap and dripped a generous amount of the gel onto his fingers, rubbing them thoroughly to warm the gel up and spread it properly onto the digits. Thanks to his earlier tongue work on Naruto’s entrance, he was easily able to slip in one finger without causing Naruto any discomfort and it didn’t take long before he was able to allow another finger to join in.

He scissored his fingers, making sure to prepare Naruto properly, he didn’t want to cause his childhood friend, now lover, any pain or discomfort. Once Naruto’s entrance was sufficiently loose, he inserted the third and final digit, scissoring and sliding his fingers in and out and knew the moment his fingers found and brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Naruto as the man tightened around his fingers and let out a scream of ecstasy, his hips and knees shaking with it.

Naruto grabbed onto the headboard and turned his head towards Sasuke, his gaze meeting Sasuke’s pleadingly. "Give me your cock already" He panted.

Sasuke slowed down his fingers before pulling them out completely. He reached out for the condoms, took out a packet, ripped it open and easily worked the condom on to his erection as Naruto took the lube and made sure to thoroughly coat Sasuke’s condom covered cock with the gel.

Once Sasuke’s cock was properly lubed up, Naruto closed the bottle and threw it back on the bed before lying down on his back and spreading his legs to welcome Sasuke in.

"It has been a while for you, wouldn’t it be easier if you were on your knees?" Sasuke asked as he situated himself between Naruto’s legs, rubbing Naruto’s hip as he positioned his cock at Naruto’s entrance.

"Yes," Naruto replied, wiggling and tightening his legs around Sasuke’s hips in hopes Sasuke’s dick would slip in. "But I want to look at you as you fuck me, I want to see your face when you cum." He elaborated.

Sasuke groaned before leaning over Naruto, crushing their lips together. He steadied himself then slowly started pushing in, stopping once his cock was deeply embedded inside Naruto, his lips leaving Naruto’s as a deep moan ripped its way out of his throat and his hips quivering with the effort it took to stay still.

He buried his face in the junction of Naruto’s neck and shoulder he licked and sucked on the skin there, leaving behind a bruise the size of a coin once his lips hand left the skin. He started up a slow pace once Naruto had rolled his hips and urged him to move.

The pace started out slow, Sasuke’s dick sliding out until only the tip remained before pushing back in just as slowly.

After a while, growing sick with the slow pace, Naruto pushed Sasuke away, causing his dick to slide out. He pushed the man onto his back, took hold of Sasuke’s dick and lowered himself on it, earning himself a loud moan out of both of them.

Sasuke grasped onto Naruto’s hips for dear life and Naruto knew he would find bruises in the shape of fingerprints decorating his hips the next day and moaned at the thought.

He lifted his hips until only the tip was left inside him before lowering himself fast, taking Sasuke’s cock in all the way to the hilt, all at once.

Naruto had them going at a steady yet fast pace, he would lower his hips and Sasuke would buck up his own to meet him, their moans echoed around the room, and their skins glistened with sweat at the exertion brought by their desperate movements to tip each other over the edge of release.

Sasuke knew Naruto was close, could feel the way Naruto twitched around his cock. He wrapped his fingers around Naruto’s cock and started jerking it in time with Naruto’s descends on his dick.

It didn’t take long for Naruto’s release to hit, a loud moan leaving his parted lips as his cum splattered onto his chest and abdomen, Sasuke following with a few more thrusts and releasing into the condom as Naruto tightened around him.

Naruto laid down on top on Sasuke, Sasuke’s cock slipping out as they both caught their breath, sharing a few lazy kisses once they were able to breathe properly again. Sasuke smacked Naruto’s ass gently, causing the man to groan and get off.

Once Naruto wasn’t laying on top of his, Sasuke sat up and took off the condom, tied it and threw it in the trash can before he grabbed Naruto’s hand and led him to the bathroom to properly clean up this time.

Once they were done showering and were dressed in clothes appropriate for sleeping, they left the bathroom and returned to bed where they snuggled up to each other and exchanged lazy kisses.

Naruto let out a sigh of contentment when they parted before he properly laid down next to Sasuke again, laying his head against the man’s chest and listening to his heartbeat as Sasuke hugged him close.

"Sasuke." Naruto murmured, catching Sasuke’s attention.

"Yes?" Sasuke responded, tightening his arm around Naruto.

"Are we a couple now?" Naruto asked as he peeked up at him.

Sasuke chuckled, running his fingers through Naruto’s hair. "If you want to be, then yes, we are." He replied.

Naruto threw his arm around Sasuke’s waist, snuggling even closer to the man and buried his face against Sasuke’s chest. "I love you." He said, those words being the only ones that came close to describe how he felt for the man.

Sasuke dropped a kiss to his forehead. "I love you, too," he replied, feeling like those words weren’t enough as well.

He turned around until he and Naruto were face to face and pulled the man closer until there was barely any space between them before closing the distance between their lips in a slow gentle kiss.

Their lips parted away from each other as the kiss came to an end, a contented sigh leaving their lips as they drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms with small smiles gracing their faces.

Naruto’s sadness didn’t completely disappear, and he still felt slightly guilty for what had happened with the orphanage, but now, with Sasuke lying down next to him, he definitely felt much better.

Sasuke always made him feel much better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the fic, please Kudos and comment.


End file.
